


The Broom Closet

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After executing a prank, Remus and Sirius find themselves hiding from Filch in a broom closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Broom Closet

**Author's Note:**

> The 'stuck in a broom closet' cliche is amazing, of course I wrote one.

“Remind me again why I’m stuck in a broom closet with you?”

“James thought it would be best if someone halfway sensible came with me while we were implementing this part of the plan.”

“I don’t remember the two of us hiding in a cupboard being part of the plan.”

“Moo-ny. Filch was coming. It was the only place we could go.”

Remus pressed his ear against the closet door, “I don’t think anyone’s out there. We could probably go.”

“We’re being lulled into a sense of security. We’ll leave the closet and then that awful cat will see us and tell Filch.”

“We can’t just stay here all night, Padfoot.”

“Prongs will come get us with the Cloak and the map.”

“He’s more likely to just leave us here to be found by a teacher in the morning.”

There was a pause.

“Yeah, that’s true. Damn. Where’s my wand?”

“You’ve  _lost_  your wand?”

“Well, I don’t see you getting your wand out and giving us some light.”

“Because Filch could pass by and see light coming through the cracks in the door!”

“See! Sensible! This is why we always get paired up when we have to separate for pranks.”

“James and Peter need someone sensible too.”

“Yeah, but I’m the least sensible of all of us so it makes sense to give me the most sensible person.”

“I’m going to open the door just a little bit to see if the corridor is clear.” Remus pressed against the door, trying to get it to open, before taking his wand out of his pocket.

“How long does it take to open a door?” Sirius tried to keep it quiet, but Remus obviously heard him because he kicked Sirius in the left shin.

“You somehow managed to lock it after us.”

“It’s my fault?”

“Everything is your fault.” Remus pointed his wand at the door, though it stayed resolutely shut.

“The door isn’t opening, is it?”

“No. Shut up. Find your wand.”

“If you hadn’t noticed, Moony, it’s a little cramped in here.” Sirius demonstrated this by making a small step forward, crushing Remus against the wall of the broom closet.

“Oh.”

“You know, now would be a perfect time to…” Sirius let his sentence drop, licking his lips slightly.

“What?”

Sirius pressed further against Remus, “You know.”

“Oh.” And with that Sirius pressed his lips against Remus’s, wrapping his arms around Remus’s waist and pulling him closer. Remus kissed back hard, biting down on Sirius’s bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around Sirius, his left hand getting tangled in Sirius’s hair. Sirius starting kissing across Remus’s jawline and down his neck.

“Mmm. This is why we got paired up together,” Remus said quietly.

“This is why we manipulated things to get paired up together,” Sirius corrected, before pressing his lips against Remus’s neck again, sucking on the pulse point.

“Mm. Yes.”

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Sirius and Remus let go of each other and stepped away from each other, though they were still close because of the size of the broom closet. They looked to see James standing at the doorway, Peter behind him.

“Hi, Prongs!” Sirius said brightly.

“I thought you needed rescuing but no, you’re  _snogging_! How long has this been going on?” James demanded.

“We did need rescuing,” Remus said, “We couldn’t open the door.” James ignored Remus and stared at Sirius, who shrugged.

“Did you even get your mission done?” James asked, “Or were you just excited to be on your own together.”

“We did,” Sirius said, “And then Filch came after us so we hid in the broom closet. Remus tried to get us out but we couldn’t. Snogging was a last resort.”

“Thanks,” Remus said sarcastically.

“Well, since the two of you are enjoying this so much, I won’t bother rescuing you,” James said, and closed the broom closet door.

Half an hour later when Peter came to let them out after stealing James’s cloak, Remus and Sirius were breathless and red and covered in love bites.


End file.
